lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Karl Donovan
Karl Donovan is the son of Mary, and Teline Donovan of whome are poor workers that make their living within the city of Lorderon. As a young man he became a member of the Lorderon Palace Gaurd where he gained respect as a responsible warrior with skills with a spear. During his time in the Gaurd he became the boyfriend of royal member of Lorderon Calia Menathil. His devotion to Calia Menathil is unparelled and it is this devotion that has him in the position of Thane of the city under the new reoganization headed by the annexation of Lorderon by Lucerne. Karl spent his early life living the life of a normal peasant within the city of Lorderon, and during this early time he became very distant as he wanted more from his life. After attempting several jobs as a young man he knew what he wanted to do when he saw the Lorderon Elite Palace Gaurd marching by and he felt a calling to join them. He attempted for some time and eventually was able to join the gaurd but not the palace gaurd. During his time in the city gaurd he proved himself very capable and after befriending several important commanders he was promoted to the Palace Gaurd where he would come to meet Calia Menathil. When Arthas Menathil was commanded to move north by William Lovie III. it was the obligation of Karl to go north and assist Arthas, but he broke his vows to the royal family when he ignored his obligation to defend Arthas and stayed in Lorderon. Karl would be removed from his position in the palace gaurd due to his betrayal of Arthas, and would join the forces of House Menathil as a top level commander. Karl Donovan would go north alongside Hayden Percy in order to retrieve the bodies of Marcel Lovie and the other fallen members of the Kingdom of Lucerne. While Donovan was in Arnor he was given orders by William Lovie III. to attempt to find Natalie, and Tyse Hemsworth of whom had not been located and were believed to be in hiding in Arnor. In this act he would silently depart from the larger Lucernian army and move alongside Blanche Menathil and members of House Menathil into the city of Fornost which they infiltrated with ease due to the chaos of the situation. Once inside Fornost they discovered that there were mass executions happening and on top of that the Emperian forces were attempting to locate the Numenorians in the city, and especially the royal family. In a desperate search to find Natalie before the the Empire forces could they got lucky when they were tipped to her location by Atlantians who wanted the Queen to escape. Finding Natalie hiding in a secret dungeon beneath Fornost, they would lead her out of the dungeon and the city with the help of a loyal Atlanitan scout. As they made their way into the forest Natalie was discovered by Empire Knights and in order to try and protect her son she led the knights away from the group and was captured. Karl would stay behind to see what happened and try and rescue Natalie and he would be present when Aldo Troy one of Priam Troy's nephews would put Natalie in chains taking her by horseback moving westward to which Karl and his group would begin following them at as close a distance as possible. History Early History Palace Gaurd Calia Menathil See Also : Calia Menathil Karl and Calia first met eachother while she was walking the gardens at the palace. Karl was a member of the Palace gaurd and had upset his superior and so was given gardening duty. "A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy." -Karl Donovan She would upon seeing him strike up a conversation with him. Karl knew who she was so he was forced by his duty to honor her requests, all of which meant to keep him close to her. Eventually they began to engage in a sexual relationship, which attracted the attention of her parents. At first hesitant, the affection their daughter clearly had for him, made them see that he was a good person deserving of their acceptance. Breaking Vows When Arthas Menathil was commanded to move north by William Lovie III. it was the obligation of Karl to go north and assist Arthas, but he broke his vows to the royal family when he ignored his obligation to defend Arthas and stayed in Lorderon. Karl would be removed from his position in the palace gaurd due to his betrayal of Arthas, and would join the forces of House Menathil as a top level commander. 'Family Members' Jaina Proudmoore Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore - Sister in Law|link=Jaina Menathil 'Relationships' Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Hur-Arthas Menathil - Family/Rival|link=Hur-Arthas Menathil IV. Calia Menathil See Also : Calia Menathil Calia Menathil Karl and Calia first met eachother while she was walking the gardens at the palace. Karl was a member of the Palace gaurd and had upset his superior and so was given gardening duty. "Her beauty was something I hadn't believed truly existed until she got close enough. I wanted to reach out and touch her just to make sure my eyes were not decieving me." -Karl Donovan She would upon seeing him strike up a conversation with him. Karl knew who she was so he was forced by his duty to honor her requests, all of which meant to keep him close to her. Eventually they began to engage in a sexual relationship, which attracted the attention of her parents. At first hesitant, the affection their daughter clearly had for him, made them see that he was a good person deserving of their acceptance. Category:People Category:Human Category:House Menathil Category:Atlantian Category:People of Lorderon Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron